Benang Merah
by Kaname Mizutani
Summary: Kehidupan mereka seperti Sunrise dan Sunset/"Aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu"/ Bagaikan ada benang merah tak terlihat yang menghubungkan kita berdua. Saling terajut satu sama lain, layaknya hati kita yang saling melengkapi. Aku berharap suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan di sebuah masa depan dimana kita bisa terus bersama/ For Challenge 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme's. #1


NARUHINA FANFICTION

Dedicated for 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme's

Disclaimer: NARUTO© Masashi Kishimoto

Benang Merah © Nacita Lavesha

Warning: Abal, OOC(maybe), Canon, DLDR, No Bashing Chara, alur kecepetan, dll.

I present…

~ Benang Merah~

Hamparan awan senja terlihat merekah, dengan balutan warna-warni alam serasa menambah ke elokkan sore itu. Warna-warna alam terlihat berpadu, membuat rona-rona senja makin indah. Oranye berbaur dengan kemerah-merahan, berusaha mengalahkan warna birunya langit yang sempat menjadi raja langit siang tadi. Dengan perlahan, matahari nampak kembali ke peraduannya. Menjanjikan pada para makhluk hidup untuk kembali menerangi bumi di siang hari. Akan tetapi keindahan senja itu semakin memudar seiring terdengarnya ledakan besar, serta warna merah yang mendominasi langit.

**DUUUUAAARRR!**

Suara ledakan besar tersebut mengakhiri perang antara alinshi melawan Akatsuki.  
Kini terlihat beberapa ratus shinobi yang menjadi keganasan dalam perang ini. Di sisa-sisa runtuhan batuan, nampak seorang remaja berambut pirang yang tertimpa sebuah batu yang agak besar. Tidak jauh darinya sahabat-sahabat dari remaja yang bernama Naruto itu juga masih tergeletak, Sasuke dan Sakura.  
Pertarungan melawan Juubi, Madara, dan Obito Uchiha adalah pertarungan yang paling melelahkan dalam hidup mereka.

"Aargh," erang Naruto, tubuhnya masih tertindih batu yang menghalangi pergerakannya.

"Naruto!" teriak Minato sambil mendekati anaknya. Menjadi edo tensei tak memudahkannya untuk menemui istrinya disurga.

Ayah dari Naruto dan merupakan Hokage ke-4 itu mendekati anaknya dengan wajah khawatir. Sambil mengangkat batu besar, dia mengeluarkan tubuh anaknya.

"Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Minato.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku k-kuat bukankah aku harus menjadi Hokage dan mengalahkan Teme. M-mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia merebut g-gelarku-aargh," ucapan Naruto terhenti karena luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya.  
Minato memapah anaknya, sampai...

"Naruto-_kun_," suara seorang gadis yang pernah didengarnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hi-Hinata," ujar Naruto lemah namun penuh kelembutan. Matanya menatap lembut pada gadis yang kini ikut membantu memapahnya ke tenda tim medis,"Kau terluka, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak! Hinata aku baik-baik saja," dengan lemah tangan Naruto merayap menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Minato memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, jika saja...

"Ehem. Aku tak terlihat ya."

...Bapak tapi muda itu tak menghancurkan suasana.

"A-Ayah! a-apa-apaan kau ini?" protes Naruto dengan garis-garis merah tipis di pipinya.

"Kenapa? lagipula kau melupakanku," balas Minato. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap gadis yang ada disamping Naruto.  
_'Sepertinya, gadis ini tidak asing bagiku. Hyuuga, yah? t-tunggu jangan-jangan dia gadis yang waktu itu,' _batin Minato, matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan.  
'Pantas tidak asing.' tambahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, Minato-_sama_, kita s-sudah sampai," ucap Hinata mengembalikan Minato ke alam sadarnya.

"Eh! Iya," balas Minato dan Naruto.

Dalam ruang pengobatan, Minato mengamati bagaimana Hinata dengan telaten membantu ninja medis merawat Naruto. Gadis itu sangat perhatian pada anakku, pikirnya.

"Naruto-_kun,_ apakah aku boleh keluar s-sebentar?" tanya Hinata.

"Eng~, Hinata? kau ingin pergi," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lembut. Mendudukannya disamping tempatnya berbaring.

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya merona merah,"Ta-tapi. Naruto-kun, Tou-san sedang mencariku," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Haaah, baiklah. cepat kembali, ya!" Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Iya. N-Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

_'Dia manis jika tersenyum,'_ pikir Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ehem! ternyata kau playboy ya, Naruto?" goda Minato yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Apa, maksudmu? Tou_-san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, jelas saja! bukankah teman wanitamu si gadis berambut pink itu?"

"Apa? bukan. Kenapa ayah berkata seperti itu?"

"Heh, bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri tadi?" protes Minato.

"Oh, maksudku jika yang kau maksud teman wanita dalam artian teman se-tim, iya dia memang temanku," Minato menatap mata Naruto dalam, dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto mengagumi gadis itu. Tapi Minato juga melihat suatu pancaran kehangatan yang tersirat saat melihat tatapan Naruto pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut yang dia ketahui bernama Hinata.

"Jadiii... sebenarnya pacarmu itu—," perkataan Minato terhenti, karena sebuah suara lain datang menginterupsi.

"Naruto_-kun_? Minato_-sama_? Aaah, maaf mengganggu k-kalian. A-Aku akan keluar," tak terasa gagap Hinata menjadi-jadi.

"Ne? Jangan pergi Hinata," pinta Naruto dengan rona merah tipis.

Diam-diam Minato tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Naruto.  
_'Dasar, kau ini Naruto. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kushina.'_

Minato mendekati Hinata dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Perlahan dia menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari tenda Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa protes.  
Setelah sampai di luar tenda Minato memulai pertanyaannya dan bincang-bincangnya dengan Hinata.  
"Jadi kau anaknya Hiashi, ya! Hahahaha," Minato tertawa mengingat masa lalunya.

"Umm... Begitulah Minato_-sama_," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Begini, Hinata. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu," tatapan Minato menjadi serius,"Kau sudah banyak membantu Naruto selama ini, bahkan kau rela mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya. Arigato. Aku sebagai orang tua sangat bahagia, mengetahui ada seorang wanita pemberani seperti istriku, mencintai anak kami Naruto."

Mata Hinata melebar tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Minato mengetahui semua ini.

Seolah mengerti kebingungan Hinata, Minato melanjutkan, "Aku melihat semuanya Hinata. Dari dalam tubuh Naruto."

"Mi-Minato_-sama_?" Hinata hanya bisa kaget mendengar semua itu.

Minato tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin aku keterlaluan bertanya padamu tentang ini Hinata, tapi... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto? Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Hinata terlihat merona sangat merah, walau begitu dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Tou-_san-_nya Naruto itu, "I-iya Minato_-sama_, saya benar-benar mencintai Naruto-_kun,_ bagi saya dia adalah orang yang merubah saya sampai sejauh ini, selain itu dia selalu tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya, selalu pantang menyerah dan te-tetap berusaha."

Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi jika di tanya apa alasan mengapa gadis itu bisa mencintai Naruto, dia selalu menjawab bahwa mencintai Naruto adalah tanpa alasan, mencintai Naruto adalah murni dari hati. Dulunya memang Hinata mengagumi Naruto karena

sifatnya yang pantang menyerah. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa tahun kemudian dia menjadi lebih mengenal Naruto. Dia mengetahui bahwa perasaan cinta itu tumbuh, dan semakin lama semakin dalam, bahkan perasaan yang sangat mendalam itu tumbuh tanpa alasan. Karena Hinata menerima Naruto apa adanya, dia tak peduli bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki yang dulu dibenci oleh warga desa, yah dia tak peduli. Perasaannya tetap tak akan berubah.

Minato menatap Hinata dengan penuh arti, "Kalau begitu... Hinata, tolong jaga anakku. Aku percaya padamu dan Arigato atas kebaikanmu-" Minato mendekati Hinata lalu menepuk kepalanya sambil sedikit menggodanya,"-calon menantuku."

**Blusshh!**

Muka Hinata sekarang terlihat sangat merah, walau begitu dia menahan agar tidak pingsan, "Hai, Minato-sama, s-saya a-akan selalu menjaga Naruto-kun."

Puas mendengar jawaban sang 'calon menantu' Minato mendorong Hinata masuk ke tenda tempat Naruto di rawat. Sementara itu Minato tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, jadi dia pergi menemui yang lain. "Aku tak akan mengganggumu, Naruto."

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu Naruto! silahkan jika kau ingin berbicara dengan kekasihmu," goda Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tou-_saaan_! k-kau ini," rajuk Naruto.

* * *

~~**~~For Sunrise & Sunset Theme's~~*~~

* * *

Minato akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto dengan Hinata berdua.

"Hei, Hinata. Kemarilah," panggil Naruto.

"Uumm..." gadis itu mendudukan diri didekat tempat Naruto berbaring dengan wajah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh? Hinata kau kenapa menunduk, apa yang Tou-_san_ katakan padamu? Huh, semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh," kata Naruto pada Hinata, tapi gadis itu tak merespondnya.

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata, kau kenapa," tanpa sadar Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu mendongakkan wajah gadis itu.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terkaget,"Eep!"

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar aneh Hinata, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto, matanya menatap mata milik Hinata.

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Perasaan itu kini muncul lagi, perasaan hangat nan aneh, sekaligus menyakitkan yang merasuk dalam hati Naruto ketika dia menatap mata gadis itu. Seketika dia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Hinata, "Gomen."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memanggil Naruto lirih, perlahan dia balas menggemgam tangan Naruto

"Gomen, Hinata. Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu, kau selalu disampingku, bahkan rela mati untukku, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa hidup ku didunia ini tidak hanya aku seorang. Kau mengingatkanku pada jalan ninja kita yang sempat kulupakan. Jika kau tak ada disana saat itu aku tak tahu akan jadi bagaimana akhirnya. Arigatou," akhirnya Naruto merasa lega mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum, manis sekali dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. K-karena kau memang tidak salah. Kau juga selalu membantuku Naruto-_kun_. Kau menyemangatiku ketika di ujian chunin waktu melawan N-Neji-_nii-san_. Kau selalu memotivasiku. Senyummu, semangatmu mengajarkanku untuk terus maju. Kau selalu menunjukanku kepada jalan yang benar. Karena itu Naruto_-kun_ kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Se-Seharusnya aku juga me-mengucapkan hal ini padamu Naruto_-kun_. Arigatou hontou ni Arigatou."

"Hinata." Melihat senyum Hinata membuat Naruto merasakan suatu kehangatan yang tiba-tiba merayap kedalam hatinya. Membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang dan damai. Dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum... tulus.

"Hinata, satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa yang Tou-san katakan padamu, tadi?"

"Eeeh? A-ano... dia mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Mengucapkan terimakasih?"

"Uum... dia me-mengucapkan terimakasih, s-saat...um kejadian...um Pain menyerang desa itu." balas Hinata dengan merona, siapa yang tak ingat kejadian waktu itu? ketika dirinya melompat menyelamatkan Naruto lalu mengungkapkan... perasaannya.

Naruto terdiam, seolah mengingat sesuatu.  
Penyerangan Pein, kematian Jiraiya, rantai kebencian, pengakuan Hinata,-tu-tunggu pengakuan Hinata, pikir Naruto.

**Click!**

_'... Aku tidak takut mati melindungimu, karena aku mencintaimu,'_ kalimat itu tiba-tiba kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata melebar. Yah, dia ingat pengakuan itu perasaan Hinata... perasaannya, semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Walau begitu hal itu mencapai sebuah kesimpulan... Hinata mencintaiku, pikirnya berulang-ulang. Menyebabkan senyuman manis terindah terkembang indah dibibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Gomen Hinata, Arigatou," entah pilihan kata Naruto terasa rancu, dia bingung harus mengucapkan terimakasih telah mencintainya, atau permintaan maaf karena hampir melupakan perasaan Hinata.

Dia bingung, Hinata di sisi lain merasa terkejut. Dia hampir pingsan karena pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Walau begitu dalam satu sisi dia ingin merasakan kehangatan Naruto lebih lama.

"N-Naruto-_kun_."

"Gomen, gomen, gomen aku hampir melupakan perasaanmu, gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_," walau Naruto mengatakan sedemikian rupa, Hinata tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata lalu memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan tangannya dan menatap matanya, "Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih kau sudah mau mencintaiku, seorang aku yang bukan apa-apa ini."

"Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku _belum_ tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu," mata Naruto terlihat menyendu namun langsung tergantikan dengan binar mata bahagia, "Tapi, ketika aku bersamamu aku merasakan kenyamanan dalam hatiku. Suatu perasaan hangat dan bahagia. Kau ingat...ketika aku ingin pergi melawan Neji, kau menyemangatiku memberiku dukungan yang belum pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Dan juga saat kau menyadarkanku ketika Obito mengatakan tentang ucapan bodohnya, kheh." Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam,"Saat itu kau menyadarkanku, dan sekali lagi kau mendukungku, mengingatkanku tentang jalan ninja kita. Kau tahu? saat Neji gugur aku benar-benar merasa sedih, aku tak ingin teman-temanku satu persatu meninggalkanku Hinata. Dan saat itulah, saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa... bahwa hidupku tak hanya satu, kau selalu disisiku dan kau _sangat-sangat_ berarti dalam... hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana jika tak ada kau Hinata. Tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bukan, bahwa gadis sepetimu lah yang kusuka."

Naruto mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Menghilangkan rasa kurang percaya dirinya ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pipi gadis itu merah merona, walau begitu matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, yang tadi itu..."

"Hm... begitulah, aku harap kau bisa terus berada di sisiku, sampai aku mengerti perasaanku." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya,"Kau mau kan, Hinata?"

"T-tentu saja, Naruto-_kun_. A-aku akan t-terus bersamamu, berada di sampingmu." Hinata tersenyum lembut, membuat Naruto melongo melihatnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia ikut tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.  
.

.

.

Kehidupan Naruto bagaikan matahari terbit. Perlahan mulai menampakkan dirinya malu-malu, seolah takut dengan gelapnya dunia malam yang merajalela. Namun matahari tetap dan terus berusaha untuk memenuhi tugasnya. Menerangi dunia dengan kilau keemasaan-nya. Awalnya memang dunia silau akan sinarnya. Akan tetapi matahari semakin mengeksiskan dirinya. Bersinar bebas keluar dari peraduannya. Sehingga orang-orang perlahan menerimanya. Mengakui eksistensinya.

Kehidupan Hinata bagaikan matahari terbenam. Dengan malu-malu matahari berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Berusaha tak menjadi perhatian. Selain itu, Matahari terbenam adalah sesuatu yang mengandung penuh misteri. Hamparan senja yang penuh rona mengantarkan kedamaian bagi dunia. Walau sinarnya meredup akan tetapi matahari terbenam tetap memiliki keindahannya tersendiri.

Naruto dan Hinata. Dua insan yang menggambarkan indahnya kehidupan. Kerasnya kehidupan. Akan tetapi mereka selalu bangkit dan tak menyerah. Saling mendukung, melengkapi satu sama lain. Bagaikan _sunrise _dan _sunset_. Dua elemen yang berbeda. Akan tetapi mereka saling berhubungan. Menciptakan suatu keindahan yang tidak diungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

* * *

_Xxxx0xxxX_

_Bagaikan ada benang merah tak terlihat yang menghubungkan kita berdua. Saling terajut satu sama lain, layaknya hati kita yang saling melengkapi.__  
__Aku berharap suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan di sebuah masa depan dimana kita bisa terus bersama._

_'Arigatou, Hinata.'_

_Xxxx0xxxX_

* * *

**~**========*=Owari=*========**~**

**Author Note: Gomen… Gomen Minna-san. Uh menyedihkan saya membuat fict ini terlihat aneh dan jelek ya…. AAh! Gomen. Saya ga tau lagi mau bilang apa. Habisnya tugas yang menumpuk tak membiarkan saya untuk berpikir dua kali, dan meng-edit kata-kata rancu diatas. Gomen ya! #bungkuk-bungkuk. Padahal ini challenge fict ini dah dibuat, tapitapi lain kali saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan saya.**

**Jadi Mind RnR?**


End file.
